RonHermione142
by Hazmin-Gidmell
Summary: Ron por fin ha tomado las armas e invita a Hermione a salir... otra HISTORIA MÍA! cuando lean entenderán el titulo. TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR PORQUE ESTOY EN PERIODO DE VACACIONES Y ALLÍ PASARÉ LOS CAPÍTULOS, ESO SÍ DESPUÉS DE ESTUDIAR... "
1. paso1: invitación

LEAN ESTO ANTES DEL FIC!!!!!!   
  
Historia NO relacionada a "¡¡¡¡QUÉ SUERTE!!!!" ni a "¡¡¡¡QUÉ BAILE!!!!  
  
Para imaginarse a Hermione, piensen en Emma Watson a los 16 (bueno, gasten bien su imaginación! XD). Con Ron es lo mismo.  
  
¡Espero que este fic les guste!  
  
-----------  
  
RON/HERMIONE/14-2... 1ª PARTE.  
  
Una semana planeando cómo decírselo, y cuando creía tener las palabras correctas, se esfumaban.  
  
La tenía frente a él, mirándolo extrañada, y él sólo abría y cerraba la boca por inercia.  
  
Rayos.  
  
-¿Ron, qué sucede?-él bajó la vista, mientras sentía sus orejas enrojecer al igual que sus mejillas.  
  
¿6 años conociéndola, y se le hacía difícil ESO?  
  
-Bueno... yo... este... digo... bueno... ¿¿Hermionequiereirahogsmeadeconmigoeldíadesanvalentín??-por algún extraño motivo, ella pareció entender lo que él quería decir, y se sonrojó intensamente.  
  
-Ron... yo... claro, me encantaría.-él levantó la vista, sonriendo.  
  
-¿En serio?- ella frunció el ceño.  
  
-Por supuesto que sí, Ron. No bromearía con algo de esa... -se ruborizó nuevamente- importancia.  
  
-Entonces... ¿Nos juntamos en la salida de Hogwarts, como al mediodía?- Hermione, a modo de respuesta, asintió fervorosamente con la cabeza.-Bien, entonces... nos vemos mañana.-Hermione le sonrió débilmente, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-----------  
  
-¿¿QUE MI HERMANO QUÉ??-Hermione tapó la boca de Ginny antes de que todo Hogwarts se enterara de lo ocurrido, y bajó la voz para responder, a pesar de que estaban las dos solas en la habitación de las chicas de 6º.  
  
-Eso, que Ron me invitó a ir con él a Hogsmeade.-se sonrojó.  
  
-En el DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN, Hermione.-la aludida se ruborizó aún más, tanto que combinaba con el cabello de Ginny.  
  
-Ya lo sé... -Ginny le sonrió, y luego miró al baúl de su amiga.  
  
-Y... ¿qué te vas a poner?-Hermione la miró sorprendida.  
  
-No había pensado en eso... -la menor de los Weasley miró al cielo como pidiendo ayuda, y luego se dirigió al baúl de la muchacha.  
  
-¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Saca el hechizo! Tenemos que elegir HOY lo que te vas a poner MAÑANA.-Hermione la miró confundida.  
  
-¿Y por qué tanto apuro?  
  
-Hermione por Dios, mañana tenemos que ver tu peinado, el maquillaje...  
  
-¡¡Ginny, no es una cita!!-para su sorpresa, la pelirroja se echó a reír al suelo, como lo hacían sus hermanos Fred y George.  
  
-Hermione... tú... sí... que te... pasas.-dijo entre carcajadas. Luego se paró del suelo, limpiandose el uniforme.- Estoy empezando a pensar que eres peor que Ron... Oh, espera, eso es imposible. Bueno, a ver... Primer Acto: Un día vas caminando tú sola por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Segundo Acto: Ron te alcanza y te pide ir con él a Hogsmeade un día. Tercer Acto: Resulta que ESE día es el Día de SAN VALENTÍN. ¿Cómo se llama la película? Hermione Granger va a tener una CITA con Ronald Weasley MAÑANA.- Hermione bajó la vista.  
  
-Supongo que entonces... sí es una cita... es que no sé... ¿No se supone que en una cita hay dos personas que se gustan?-la mirada irónica de Ginny fue reemplazada por una de ternura, y se sentó al lado de su amiga.  
  
-Hermione, ¿a ti te gusta Ron?-la aludida se sonrojó hasta las orejas como cualquier Weasley lo haría, y su mirada perpleja se desvió a uno de los espejos de la habitación.  
  
-Yo... no importa lo que pase conmigo. ¿Cómo podría gustarle yo si siempre estoy molestándolo, diciéndole que haga las tareas, que estudie y todo eso? A veces me siento más como una mosca molestosa que como una persona.  
  
-Hermione, por mucho que le cueste creer esto a la mitad de la Humanidad (yo incluida), Ron no es tonto. Él sabe que lo haces por su bien, y siempre que se pelean se reconcilian, ¿no? Siempre su amistad sale adelante.  
  
-Amistad... -Hermione se levantó de la cama, y caminó al espejo, mirándose.-Ginny, no... ¿recuerdas a Fleur Delacour? Ella es perfecta. Y yo, en cambio... -su voz bajó de tono.- Jamás podría gustarle, Ginny.  
  
-A él le gustaba Fleur porque ella es en parte Veela, y recuerda que causaba el mismo efecto en varios chicos de Hogwarts. Y respecto a que no te sientas lo suficientemente bonita como para que él se fije en ti... -se levantó y la miró a los ojos por medio del espejo.- Bueno, no soy hombre gracias a Dios, pero mírate. Ya no eres la niñita dientona que mandoneaba a todos y que tenía un cabello imposible de controlar. Ahora eres una joven con piel pálida, ojos casi-amarillos... bonita. O sino pregúntale a Krum.-Hermione dejó salir una suave risita, y miró su reflejo, que le sonreía y le sacaba la lengua.  
  
-Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor, amiga.-Ginny le sonrió y levantó el pulgar en modo de asentimiento.  
  
-Nah, para eso somos las amigas. Y bueno, ¿vamos a elegir la ropa o no?-los ojos de Hermione brillaron.  
  
-¡Claro!  
  
"Al menos, si no le gusto, se va a arrepentir toda su vida por no haberme querido... no haber querido a una preciosa muchacha que lo acompañó a Hogsmeade."  
  
---------------  
  
-¿¿QUE TÚ QUÉ??  
  
-Eso, que invité a Hermione a ir conmigo a Hogsmeade mañana.-el rostro de Ron estaba completamente rojo.  
  
-Fiu... nunca te creí capaz de tomar las riendas en el asunto y pedirle eso, compañero. ¡Por fin van a reconocer que se quieren!-Harry sacó un pañuelo e hizo una pésima imitación de las teleseries muggles, que por supuesto Ron no conocía.  
  
-Ya cállate... ni siquiera sé si ella me quiere.-Harry suspiró.  
  
-De nuevo con la misma canción, Ron... ¡Aceptó ir contigo a Hogsmeade en el Día de San Valentín! ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?-Ron dejó escapar un bufido.  
  
-Ojalá fuera tan fácil, Harry, pero no lo es... Tal vez me compare con Krum, y cuando vea que no soy tan fantástico como él y que no puedo decir "Herr-mio-nee" como él lo hace, me diga que no le gusto o algo así... -Harry pasó los dedos por su cabello.  
  
-Caramba Ron, no pensé que te importara tanto...  
  
-¿Creías que no me importaba? Por Dios Harry, ella me gusta muchísimo, ¡no puedo estar ni siquiera 10 minutos sin pensar en ella! Hasta cuando duermo siento que está conmigo.-Ocultó la cara en las manos.- Si me dice que no me quiere como "algo más que amigo", no sé que voy a hacer...   
  
-Vas a dejar que te la quiten.-Ron miró a Harry, con el ceño sumamente fruncido y los labios apretados.  
  
-¡Claro que no! No voy a permitir que nadie me la quite sin luchar.-Harry sonrió mostrando los dientes.  
  
-¿Ves? Sí sabes lo que vas a hacer si ella no te corresponde.-Ron sonrió suavemente.  
  
-En eso tienes razón... bueno... sólo me queda esperar hasta mañana y ver lo que...  
  
-¿Vas a intentar besarla?-Ron se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas, y miró a su amigo con la sorpresa pintada en cada facción.  
  
-B-Bueno... yo no... no había pensado en eso.-Harry miró al techo, y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.  
  
-Ron, por lo que me ha dicho Ginny, Krum nunca besó a Hermione. ¿Entonces qué estás esperando? ¿Acaso no te gustaría darle su PRIMER beso?-Ron miró al suelo.  
  
-Claro que sí, Harry, pero es que... no sé... me da miedo que no le guste.  
  
-¡¡POR DIOS RON, NO PIENSES MÁS Y S"LO HAZLO!! Te conozco, y sé que si te pones a pensar en EL momento indicado, no lo vas a hacer.-Ron lanzó un gran suspiro de resginación.  
  
-Tengo que ver cómo resultan las cosas, compañero... Si me doy cuenta de que esto no es más que una gran amistad para ella o algo así, no puedo lanzarme a besarla, ¿o sí?  
  
-Bueno, sí puedes... pero no sería lo mejor.-Harry dio un bostezo y se lanzó en la cama.-Duerme que lo vas a necesitar, Ron.-el aludido se hundió en las tibias sábanas de su cama, mientras observaba cómo caía la nieve del otro lado de la ventana.  
  
Oh sí, el día de mañana iba a ser el Gran Día.  
  
---------------  
  
-¡¡Me duele, Parvati!!  
  
-Ay, perdón... es sólo que este hechizo es muy difícil de realizar.-Hermione Jane Granger bufó, mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks detrás de la oreja. La noticia de su "cita" con Ron se había esparcido como vapor de una bañera por el dormitorio de las chicas de 6º, con la consecuencia de que Parvati y Lavender estaban "ayudándola" con un poco de maquillaje y el peinado. Ayuda que Hermione consideraba más una tortura que un bien.   
  
Era EL día.   
  
-¿Piensas que Ron tomará suficiente valor como para besarte?-Hermione se sonrojó ante la pregunta de Parvati.  
  
-Parvati, no le preguntes eso, que la pones más nerviosa.-Hermione agradeció silenciosamente la intervención de Lavender que la salvó de responder la embarazosa pregunta. ¿Iría Ron a besarla? Dios... ella ni siquiera había tenido su primer beso... ¿Y si lo hacía, le gustaría la respuesta que ella le daría? Porque si lo hacía, oh sí, sin duda ella iba a responder...  
  
¡¡Era tan difícil ser Hermione Granger y tener una cita con Ronald Weasley!!  
  
-¡Listo! Ahora puedes admirar el nuevo cabello de Hermione Granger.-la joven se volteó para mirar el resultado en el espejo de luna del dormitorio.  
  
"Esa no puedo ser yo... "  
  
Ante ella lucía una muchacha preciosa de cabello castaño levemente claro rizado, el cual enmarcaba su rostro y lo hacía verse más delicado... a lo cual ayudaba el suave maquillaje que Lavender había usado en su rostro.  
  
-¡¡PARVATI, LO QUE HICISTE ES GENIAL!!-exclamó Ginny, saltando varias veces en la cama de Lavender. Luego se bajó y corrió al lado de su amiga.-¿Ves lo que te decía, Hermione? Si quieres puedes ser la muchacha más bonita de Hogwarts.  
  
-Después de mí, claro.-dijo Parvati,riéndose sonoramente.-Recuerden que fui yo la que hizo el trabajo.-Hermine se acercó a su compañera de Casa y le estrechó las manos.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Parvati... en serio.-ella le sonrió.  
  
-Nah, es un gusto ver el resultado. Ahora vístete y déjame darte un consejo: Si tú quieres que Ron te bese y él no lo hace, ¡lánzate en sus brazos y hazlo reaccionar!-Hermione se sonrojó intensamente, mientras Ginny se reía.  
  
-Es seguro que funciona, Hermione. Es lo que usé con Michael cuando comenzamos a salir.-la castaña sonrió con vergüenza y suspiró.  
  
-Bien, creo que ya es hora de vestirme...  
  
---------------  
  
-¿Estará bien esta?  
  
-No, muy informal.  
  
-¿Este sweater?  
  
-Demasiado formal. Por Dios Ron, ¿acaso no tienes algo que sirva en estos casos?-Dean y Seamus se lanzaron al suelo, retorciéndose.  
  
-¡¡NO PODEMOS TRABAJAR ASÍ!! No en estas condiciones inhumanas sin material disponible para realizar nuestro arte.-Si la extrañeza matara, Ron ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra. Miraba a sus amigos con una mueca en el rostro, mientras Harry se reía.  
  
-Por Dios Ron, siempre te ha dado lo mismo qué ponerte y ahora te fijas... ¡no creo lo que veo!-Ron suspiró.  
  
-Esta NO es cualquier ocasión, Harry... -se sonrojó.-Bueno, no quiero verme como siempre.   
  
-Nah, te apuesto a que Hermione va vestida como siempre...  
  
-No apuestes eso, Neville.-dijo Ginny, entrando repentinamente a la habitación de los muchachos de 6º.-Elegimos un atuendo muy especial para Hermione... y deja que yo te ayudo, hermanito. Estos 2 -señaló a Seamus y Dean- no tienen la menor idea de estética o algo así. A ver... -tomó un sweater morado oscuro, junto con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones negros también.- ¡Listo!-Dean y Seamus se acercaron a ver.  
  
-Oye Ginny... ¡¡Eso está genial!!-la menor de los Weasley sonrió.  
  
-No es nada, sólo un poco de sentido común y juego de colores.  
  
-¿Podrías ayudarme cuando tenga citas con Parvati? Ya sabes que ella es muy fijada en esas cosas...  
  
-Claro Seamus... pero ahora dejen a mi hermano vestirse en paz.-Los otros 4 habitantes del dormitorio se callaron, mientras Ron se ponía la ropa (él había obligado a Ginny a voltearse).  
  
-¿Qué opinan?-Ginny se dio vuelta y sonrió con alegría, juntando las manos.  
  
-¡Perfecto! No eres el más bonito de la familia porque ese puesto te lo ganamos Bill y yo, pero estás presentable. Bueno, yo me voy. Ron, te queda media hora así que apúrate.  
  
---------------  
  
12:00 P.M., salida de Hogwarts.  
  
Ron se movió nerviosamente entre la nieve, mientras usaba su varita para escribir cosas en la blanca sustancia. Muchas personas iban saliendo mientras él sólo estaba parado allí, atrayendo las miradas de algunas niñas que pasaban de largo.  
  
Una cita con Hermione Granger.  
  
En el Día de San Valentín.  
  
¿¿Cómo rayos se había metido en eso y por qué??  
  
¿Cómo? Bueno, la noche anterior había ido a preguntarle en medio de las rondas nocturnas si quería salir con él.   
  
¿Por qué? Porque le gustaba, y mucho.  
  
-Ah, rayos... sólo a mí se me ocurren estas cosas.  
  
-De hecho no sólo a ti, Ron, Harry invitó a Ginny a salir también.-el pelirrojo mantuvo la vista en la nieve, mientras veía un par de botas cortas blancas que estaban frente a él. Su respiración se hizo más agitada al reconocer aquella voz: claro, era Hermione. Empezaba el asunto... inspiró profundamente, y luego sintió que el rojo que se había asentado en sus mejillas empezaba a bajar de tono hasta llegar al normal pálido de su piel...  
  
Un momento. ¿¿HARRY HABÍA INVITADO A SALIR A SU HERMANITA??  
  
-¿QUE QUÉ?-levantó la cabeza, y creyó que se caería ahí mismo de la impresión.-¿H-Hermione?-ella le sonrió. Esa sonrisa que era diferente a todas las demás del mundo.  
  
Es que esta vez era diferente. Y hermosa. Tenía el cabello alizado pero con unos simples rizados al final, mientras que la normal "partidura al centro" se había corrido a un costado. Llevaba puesto un beatle celeste de lana, cuyo color contrarrestaba con el color de su piel, una falda de cotelé blanco, unas medias debajo y unas botas celestes cortas. Encima del beatle llevaba una especie de poncho para evitar que la nieve la tocara.  
  
-Ron, ¿nos vamos ya?-Hermione estaba sumamente nerviosa, y las miradas sorprendidas y admirativas de los muchachos que salían de Hogwarts no le ayudaban a superar sus nervios para nada. Ron dejó de mirarla con cara de embobado y se enderezó.  
  
-Eh... sí, claro... -Le ofreció el brazo a Hermione, que aceptó con cierta vergüenza.  
  
La cita había empezado.  
  
---------------------  
  
mensaje de la autora: ¡¡VIVA UNA DE LAS PAREJAS MÁS LINDAS!! RON/HERMIONE, ROJO CON CASTAÑO, V-I-V-A!!!!! SI ALGUIEN QUIERE CONVERSAR CONMIGO O ALGO ASÍ, MI MSN ES !!!  
  
agradecimientos a las reviews de ¡¡¡QUÉ SUERTE!!!  
  
Irma: Fuiste una de las personas que me escribió después de que publiqué ¡¡¡QUÉ BAILE!!!, así que no te pude responder en ese ff. Bueno, te quiero agradecer niña!!! A mí tb. me vuelve lokita lokita (más de lo que ya estoy si eso es posible XD) esta parejita...   
  
Claudix Black: Gracias por las felicitaciones... y descuida, seguiré tu consejo!!!  
  
ahora con los de ¡¡¡QUÉ BAILE!!!  
  
tabatas: gracias por lo de bakan, compatriota!! besos a ti tb!!   
  
Maeda Malfoy (Hermi Weasley): Me tomé la libertad de completar tu nick... ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR SER UNA DE MIS REVIEWS MÁS LARGAS!! Estoy tan veloz porque se me vinieron las ideas rápido, y espero que así sigan... lo acepto, la maldición de Fanfiction me persigue... ¡tú me la lanzaste, mala! XD Bueno akí tienes otro ff para saciar tu sed de R/Hr!!  
  
Vale: Akí está el otro ff... espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) haya valido la pena!!! gracias por tu review!!   
  
ophelia darker: Otra de mis REVIEWS MÁS LARGAS!!! me alegra haberte dejado la sonrisita pegada de nuevo, y creéme, pensé en dejarlo todo en un fic, pero mi ambición es tan grande que quiero tener reviews en dos fic diferentes!!! SOY UNA AMBICIOSAAAAAAAA MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! XD  
  
Kiiandy Black: Sí, el anterior se llama ¡¡¡QUÉ SUERTE!!! (por alguna razón en el título sale sólo con un signo de exclamación al final), ¡¡¡tengo una admiradora!!! (nuriel con un pañuelo llorando a moco tendido) me alegra haberte provocado un "guau" y espero que en la próxima review haya otro!!!  
  
Vicky Potter 07: G-R-A-C-I-A-S D-E N-U-E-V-O!! J-I-J-I-J-I me encanta el deletreo que haces, y yo tb. quiero un Roncito para abrazarlo y besarlo como lo hace Hermione!!! Ella es una heroína afortunada!! Akí está la 1ª parte de la "historia más larguita" (XD) besos para ti tb!!  
  
BUENO, ESTO VA PARA TODOS LOS QUE LO LEAN... CREO (Y REPITO MIL VECES: CREO) CREO CREO, QUE SE VIENE A MI MENTE UNA HISTORIA TRISTE... TAL VEZ UN SONG-FIC, NO SÉ. RON/HERMIONE POR SUPUESTO!!! UF, CREO QUE VA A SER DE DRAMA.... SNIF... ¡¡¡LLORARÉ, MI IDEA ES MUY TRISTE!!! jj  
  
regalitos para los que leen esta historia(por si hay personas que todavía no lo saben):   
  
Hermione es Hermione Jane Granger, mientras que Ginny es GINEVRA (no Virginia) Molly Weasley.  
  
La sra. Weasley nació siendo Molly Prewett.  
  
La genial Rowling había pensado hacer que el padre de Hermione viera el asesinato de los Potter, pero luego, al escribir la historia, esta relación se perdió.  
  
La increíble autora Rowling siempre había pensado en Hermione teniendo una hermana menor (al igual que ella con su hermana Di), pero para ella ya es demasiado tarde para incluirla.  
  
El 6º libro se llamará... Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Pero ni Harry ni Voldemort son el príncipe. Todo eso del "Pilar de Storg" era, OBVIAMENTE, una mentira. (En realidad, ¿storgé?... Por Dios... ¬¬ )  
  
TODA ESTA ES INFORMACI"N LEGÍTIMA, SACADA DEL SITIO OFICIAL DE J. K. ROWLING ) Y OTROS SITIOS ESPECIALIZADOS EN NO USAR RUMORES. 


	2. paso2:a punto

Jijiji... las botas de Hermione son celestes... una fallita de la que no me di cuenta ""  
  
---------  
  
-Bueno y... ¿adónde vamos?  
  
Estaban a la entrada de Hogsmeade, donde la nieve se reunía en los bordes del camino. Dejaron de andar, pero Hermione no se soltó del brazo de Ron.  
  
-No tengo la menor idea... -respondió él, mirando amenazadoramente a los muchachos que observaban detenidamente a Hermione, la cual se sonrojaba al notar aquellas encendidas miradas.  
  
-¿Qué tal a Las Tres Escobas?-Ron la miró por unos segundos.-¿Qué pasa?-Ron se sonrojó intensamente.  
  
-Bueno, es que te ves... -bajó la mirada al suelo- ...hermosa.-Hermione se ruborizó más que en toda su vida a la sólo mención de la palabra "hermosa", y más si venía de: ¡¡RON!!  
  
-Ay... gracias, Ron... ¿Vamos o no?  
  
-Ehm... claro... -Hermione le sonrió y caminaron al pueblo.  
  
Y en realidad eran la pareja más bonita que andaba por allí. Él pelirrojo, alto y fuerte; ella, de brillante cabello castaño, pequeña y delgada... un perfecto contraste. Los dos unidos por el brazo, mirando los negocios a su alrededor. Entraron a Las Tres Escobas, donde sintieron el calor reconfortante del lugar. Ron se acercó a la barra, mientras Hermione iba a una mesa vacía. Se sentó y se dedicó a mirar el lugar: Había, obviamente, muchas parejas, y en al menos 3/4 de ellas las muchachas miraban a...  
  
¿¿¡¡RON??!!  
  
Sintió una ola de sangre que calentó sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se atrevían a mirar a SU pareja? No podía negar que él se veía muy guapo y todo, pero... ¡Ellas tenían a su propia pareja, que se preocuparan del tipo que tenían frente a ellas y no de...  
  
Un momento.  
  
¿Ella pensando que Ron se veía GUAPO?  
  
¿Ella enojada por las que lo MIRABAN?  
  
Ella... ¡¡¿¿CELOSA??!!  
  
No, no, no... Eso no podía ser. ¿Hermione Granger comportándose como las demás chiquillas de Hogwarts? Ah, no, eso no, ya verían todos que ella no...  
  
-¿Hermione? ¿Te sientes bien?-salió de su monólogo interior para ver a Ron sentado frente a ella, extendiéndole una cervesa de mantequilla.  
  
-¿Ah? Eh... este... sí. ¿Por qué?-tomó la botella que él le ofrecía.  
  
-Es que estás muy pálida... ¿Tienes frío?  
  
-¡No, no! Es eólo que me mareé un poco, nada más... -bebió un largo trago de cerveza, que le devolvió los colores a la cara.-¿Sabes? Mis papás se conocieron en esta fecha; en la universidad hicieron una fiesta para conmemorar la fecha, y un amigo que tenían en común los presentó.  
  
-¡Vaya! No hay ni relación con la historia de mis padres: Se conocieron en Hogwarts, y se odiaban completamente... no se podían ver. Hasta que en 5º se dieron cuenta de que realmente se agradaban, y es más, se gustaban.-los dos se sonrieron mutuamente, y luego Ron miró a los lados. Lo que vió no le agradó para nada: Varios chicos de 7º miraban a Hermione desde sus mesas. Su ceño se frunció la recordar a "Vicky"... ¡Por Dios, como odiaba a ese maldito entrometido! Había osado invitar a Hermione al Baile de Navidad, ¡y ella había aceptado así como así! Bueno, había sido la culpa de sí mismo por no invitarla él primero, ¡pero salir con VIKTOR KRUM precisamente!  
  
-Así que Harry salió con mi hermana... -dijo, para evitar hablar del tema top-one en su ranking de molestias.  
  
-Sí. Harry había estado planeándolo toda la semana, pero no reunía el valor suficiente como para preguntarle.-Ron sonrió levemente al pensar que Harry había tenido su mismo dilema.- Pero... no estamos aquí para hablar de ellos, ¿o sí?-él sonrió aún más, esta vez por fin sin sonrojarse, al igual que Hermione.  
  
-No, claro que no. Bueno... ¿y qué hacemos ahora?-Hermione suspiró.  
  
-No sé... ¿qué te parece si vamos a Zonko?-Ron la miró con los ojos como platos.-¿Qué?  
  
-Es que... Tú, Hermione Granger, aleas "la niña más estudiosa de Hogwarts", ¡ofreciéndome ir a Zonko!  
  
-Bueno, si no quieres ir...  
  
-¿¿¡¡Bromeas!!?? ¡Claro que quiero ir!-Hermione le sonrió nuevamente, y se levantó de la silla. De inmediato, todos los seres de sexo masculino (incluidos los ya mayorcitos)diriegron su mirada hacia ella. Para Ron no pasó desapercibido, y se apresuró a "marcar su territorio" pasando el brazo por los delgados hombros de Hermione, que sonrió al notar la causa de tan inusitada muestra de afecto.  
  
---------  
  
-¡Ya salieron! ¿Adónde crees que irán?  
  
-No lo sé... ¿tal vez donde Madam Puddifoot?  
  
-¡NO! Van en otra dirección... ¡Ya sé, Zonko! ¡Sigámoslos!  
  
-Oh Ginny... ¿Quieres seguir con esto?-la prelirroja se volteó con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Harry, estoy segura de que Ron no hará algo a menos que... reciba ayuda externa.  
  
-¿En serio crees que Ron puede arruinar algo así?-la sóla mirada de Ginny le respondió.-De acuerdo, vamos... ¡Aunque no me gusta la idea de espiarlos!-su pareja le dedicó una sonrisita irónica.  
  
-Oh sí, tú. El que hace 10 minutos atrás me rogaba ir a Las Tres Escobas para ver lo que Ron y Hermione estaban haciendo.-Harry se sonrojó, e intentó hacer lo que él consideró una mueca desafiante.  
  
-¿Y qué? Al menos no ando urdiendo planes a escondidas para espiar a "mi" hermano.-Ginny suspiró sonoramente.  
  
-Ya, dejémonos de pelear como esos dos y vamos a Zonko.  
  
---------  
  
-¿Y se supone que ESO es divertido? Oh, vamos, mira esto.-Ron le acercó a la muchacha una taza con té adentro.-Anda, bebe de ella.-Hermione tomó la taza, y la miró desconfiadamente.  
  
-No, no, no. Me morderá la nariz... ¿Crees que no las conozco?-Ron suspiró.  
  
-Me venciste...  
  
-Como siempre.-A medida que el tiempo había pasado, los nervios de ambos habían ido aminorándose, tanto que para ellos ya era completamente normal ir del brazo, tal como lo hacían en el momento.  
  
-Ah no, no siempre. ¡Nunca has podido ganarme en el ajedrez!  
  
-Ron, déjate de hacer comparaciones tontas por favor... Ya vimos todo lo que hay aquí... ¿Adónde vamos ahora?-Ron, impredeciblemente, bajó la mirada al suelo.  
  
-Bueno... hay un lugar... y si quieres vamos allá.-Hermione presintió que no debería hacer preguntas del tipo "¿dónde es?" o "¿qué lugar es?", sino que él esperaba otra respuesta.  
  
-Claro.-Ron alzó la mirada nuevamente, sonriendo feliz.  
  
-Entonces vamos... -los dos salieron de la tienda, mientras a lo lejos una pelirroja y un pelinegro los miraban. Caminaron por un rato, saliendo de la zona centrica del pueblo y dirigiéndose a...  
  
-Oh, no Ron... Yo no voy allí.-Hermione repentinamente empalideció, y se soltó del brazo de su acompañante, que suspiró.  
  
-Hermione, es sólo una casa abandonada...  
  
-No, no es sólo eso... allí fue donde supimos que Pettigrew era culpable y donde... tú casi... -Ron sonrió suavemente, y se acercó a ella. Le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta el frente de la Casa de los Gritos.  
  
-No recuerdes tonterías.-se apoyó en la cerca, y atrajo a la muchacha hacia sí, de espaldas hacia él, abrazándola por la cintura. Hermione se sonrojó intensamente, pero no objetó el gesto.  
  
-N-No son tonterías. Son cosas que pasaron y que debemos tener en cuenta.-Ron sonrió al notar el leve temblor de su voz, pensando en cuanto había pensado en ese movimiento, semanas soñándolo... y ahora la tenía así, entre sus brazos, aspirando la esencia de su cabello, sintiendo la fragilidad de su cuerpo...  
  
Perfección.  
  
-¿Ron?-él salió de su ensoñación para ver a Hermione con la cabeza echada hacia un lado, mirándolo.-¿Sabes qué es eso?-señaló un pequeño ser que volaba frente a ella.  
  
-Oh, ¿no lo sabes?-Hermione arrugó el ceño, como siempre hacía cuando trataba de recordar algo, pero negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No recuerdo haber visto esto antes...  
  
-No te preocupes, es natural. ¿Sabes? Somos muy afortunados al ver una Glymehel por estos lados.-observó con gracia cómo los ojos de Hermione se agrandaban al máximo.  
  
-Pero... se supone que no existían... digo... nadie las había visto por cientos de años.  
  
-Al igual que con los gigantes, pero todos saben que siguen vivos.-sentía la exquisita complacencia de poder darle a Hermione una información que no conseguiría en un libro.- Casi siempre se acercan a las personas honestas y que les dan confianza... -tomó la mano de la muchacha y la extendió hacia adelante.- Deja que se acerque.-La Glyhemel voló alrededor de ellos para luego posarse tranquilamente en la mano que Hermione le ofrecía.  
  
-Es preciosa... -dijo ella con la voz ahogada. El pequeño ser del tamaño de un hada tenía alas formadas por algo que parecía una mezcla extraña de viento y gasa, su piel era de un brillante color blanco, tenía las orejas terminadas en punta, el cabello celestino y los ojos grandes y de un profundo color azul. Sonreía con felicidad mientras movía sus piernecitas hacia todos lados.  
  
-¿Ves? Le das confianza... -Hermione se volteó lentamente, acercando la Glyhemel a Ron. El ser mágico lo miró con desconfianza, y volteó la cabeza en un gesto de desprecio.- Es normal... estas pequeñas no confían mucho en los hombres.-Ron miró a su pareja, y notó aquella luz de felicidad en sus ojos... aquella luz que lo encandilaba.  
  
Oh Dios...  
  
Tenía realmente deseos de besarla.  
  
MUCHOS deseos.  
  
-Se va... -la Glyhemel se levantó en la mano de Hermione, le hizo una leve reverencia de dama a la muchacha, le sacó la lengua a Ron, y dio unas vueltas alrededor de ambos, lanzando un leve polvo dorado que flotaba en el aire.  
  
Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo mariposas volar de aquí para allá en su estómago. No voltearon a ver a la Glyhemel que estaba volando rápidamente a la zona deshabitada de Hogsemade. Ron tomó las manos de Hermione, y las puso en su propio pecho, obligándola a acercarse.  
  
Oh, sí. Este era el momento decisivo.  
  
Ron ladeó un poco la cabez, acercándose lentamente a la muchacha, que sólo atinó a ladear la cabeza también, cerrando los ojos, esperando ansiosamente y a la vez con temor...  
  
Punto de vista de Hermione  
  
"Ay Dios... se está acercando. Mi primer beso va a ser con Ron Weasley... Me pregunto si notará eso. Tal vez no, como es tan despistado... ¿pero y si sí lo nota? ¿Se sentirá incomodo? Ya no hace frío...  
  
¿¿¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO TODAS ESAS ESTUPIDECES???  
  
Concéntrate Hermione... Ronald Weasley va a BESARTE... B-E-S-A-R-T-E...  
  
¿Por qué tiene que demorarse tanto?  
  
Pero la espera también es grata...  
  
¡¡DEJA DE PENSAR, HERMIONE GRANGER!!"  
  
Punto de vista normal  
  
Ron podía sentir la rápida respiración de Hermione, que concordaba completamente con la suya, mientras se acercaba con lentitud a sus labios... esos labios...  
  
Dios, ESOS labios.  
  
Estaba ya a unos milímetros...  
  
-Vaya Weasel, no pensé que fueras a degradarte más. Pobre y más encima quieres a una sangre-sucia como novia.  
  
Los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, y miraron a un lado: Draco Malfoy estaba parado, mirándolos con desagrado, sonriendo altaneramente y con los brazos cruzados. Hermione quiso separarse de Ron, pero él no lo permitió.  
  
-Piérdete, huroncito botador. No estoy de humor como para que me molesten.-Malfoy curvó el labio en una mueca de enfado al oír "huroncito botador".- Y a propósito, deberías renovar tu repertorio: Los sobrenombres que nos tienes ya están muy trillados. Ahora puedes hacer el favor de irte, si no quieres enfrentarte a un mago y una bruja con sus varitas listas.-el pelirrojo no tardó en sacar la varita, apuntando directamente hacia Malfoy, que retrocedió unos pasos. Hermione, con el dolor de su alma, se separó de Ron, imitándolo en su movimiento contra el Slytherin. Malfoy sonrió con desgano y temor.  
  
-No van a salir libres de esto, par de perdedores. No se ofende a Draco Malfoy y se sale ileso.  
  
-Ah... ¿y tú y cuántos más nos van a dañar?-preguntó burlonamente Hermione, mirando a los lados.-¿Acaso usan capas invisibles? Piérdete.-Malfoy le lanzó una mirada ofuscada y se marchó, sin mirar hacia atrás.  
  
-¿Dónde nos encontrábamos?-Ron se acercó a Hermione, pero ella se alejó lentamente.  
  
-Ron, Malfoy podría venir con alguno de sus "amigos"... es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.-Él lanzó un suspiro: le molestaba reconocerlo, pero Hermione tenía razón...  
  
Como siempre.  
  
-Está bien... -De todas maneras, estaba feliz. MUY feliz.  
  
Había estado a punto de besar a Hermione, y una GLYHEMEL había aparecido en el lugar.  
  
Fiuuu... eso sí que era bueno.  
  
Pasó la mano por la cintura de Hermione, poniéndose de un brillante color escarlata en el proceso, y los dos caminaron.  
  
¿Adónde iban? Ni ellos mismos lo sabían.  
  
Y lo único que a Ron le interesaba en el momento era saber el verdadero significado de la aparición de la pequeña Glyhemel.  
  
Eran seres mágicos que aparecían ante las parejas de enamorados, y nadie más que esas dos personas la podrían ver. Y, si dejaba su polvo mágico al irse, auguraba buenas cosas para la PAREJA.  
  
---------  
  
-Prueba superada... -murmuró Ginny, echándole un vistazo al cuerpo inmóvil de Malfoy.  
  
-Ese sí que fue un buen Petrificus Totalus...  
  
-Se lo merecía por estorbar a mi hermano.-dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo con orgullo.- Nadie molesta a un Weasley sin que otro lo defienda.- Harry le sonrió, y luego se acercó a la chica, abrazándola suavemente.  
  
-¿Cuándo le vamos a decir a Ron sobre lo de nosotros?-Ginny suspiró, mirándolo directamente a aquellos ojos verdes que amaba tanto.  
  
-Creo que uno de estos días sería el mejor... si le resulta todo con Hermione, estará de un buen humor imposible de superar... y soportará todo lo que alguien tenga que decirle.-Harry plantó un suave beso en la frente de Ginny, y luego dirigió sus labios a la mejilla de la muchacha.  
  
-Mmm... me convenciste para ayudarte en el plan "Misión Ron/Hermione".-Ginny le sonrió, y luego se puso de puntillas para besarlo en los labios, un gesto apasionado y a la vez dulce.  
  
-Eso está bien, porque ahora tenemos que hacer que Ron reaccione y bese por fin a Hermione.-Harry se hizo hacia atrás e hizo una pose militar.  
  
-¡Sí, mi general! Este cabo estará orgulloso de obedecerle.-Ginny se rió, y luego empezó a caminar.  
  
-De acuerdo, vámonos... y Harry...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Qué rayos es un "genelar"?  
  
---------  
  
¡¡Terminado el 2º capítulo!! Al fin!! Bueno, quiero disculparme por haberme demorado tanto, pero entre viajes relámpago para todos lados y el inicio de clases, no tenía tiempo para escribir... y ¡¡estaba desesperada por narrar la escena del casi-beso y Malfoy interviniendo!  
Espero que este cap. les haya gustado... y ahora... ¡¡¡a contestar reviews!!!  
  
RosieLady: After what I read, I think that you aren't from a Spanish-speaking country, are you? Well, thanks for reading my story!! (Yes, NuRiEl-WrItEr writes in English too!! XD) I never thought I'll have someone like you reading my story!! And please keep on reading!!!!  
  
Rosy: Sí, me encanta la idea de esos dos ayudándose mutuamente... me gusta mucho la relación que tienen... ¡gracias y por fa sigue leyendo!!  
  
Vicky Potter 07: ¡-¡-¡-G-R-A-C-I-A-S-!-!-! JIJIJI me sigue encantando tu deletreo!!! por fa sigue con él jajaja... bueno, tengo la idea de mi new-sad-fanfic casi terminada, pero el ff todavía no lo empiezo... ¡no me amenazes de muerte que me asusto y no escribo más!!! Oo ahhhh no quiero morir tan joven y bella!!! XXDD  
  
Vale: ¡gracias por el "woww!" Sí, se había perdido porque me equivoqué y la puse en la categoría inglesa (error estúpido de NuRiEl!!), y luego me di cuenta... bueno, pero de los errores se aprende! Y se viene la historia triste se viene se viene.... tan tan taaaaaan (musiquita de suspenso XD)  
  
$!ng3r: En primer lugar, ¿te puedo poner algún otro nombre? Soy muy atravesada respecto a lo de simbolitos...dame tú alguna sugerencia... bueno, ¡Gracias por el cumplido! (NuRiEl con un sonrojo tipo Ron en las mejillas) Sí, Ginny es Ginevra, y pensándolo bien, Ginevra (la esposa del rey ARTURO) tenía el cabello rojo oscuro... ¡datos anecdóticos (o datos rosa como le diría mi profe de Morfología) de NuRiEl!  
  
Goddesofthepain: ¡¡GGGRRAAACCIIIAASSS!! Respecto a lo de los personajes, un amigo me felicitó por lo mismo... y soy tan feliz!! ;3 Niña, te está pasando lo mismo que a mí: Empecé a confundir datos de los libros con cosas de los fanfic!!! Recomendación de la doctora NuRiEl: Echarle una leida rápida a todos los libros. ¡En verdad funciona! (la consulta se paga con cheque en blanco XD)  
  
ophelia dakker: ¡Sí, soy una ambiciosa de porkería! jajaja bueno, gracias por dejarme la review, y es verdad, me había olvidado de que Rowling está embarazada de nuevo... por supuesto que la seguiré y esta ya es mi 2ª amenaza de muerte!!!! nadie me quiere buaaaaahhHHH!! XD  
  
Akchan: ¡GRACIAS NIÑA! AKÍ está la continuación del fic ¡¡Son una pareja en verdad hermosa!! ;D gracias por el beso y ahí te va de vuelta!!!-- muakis!!!! y una flor de yapa: --8--- gracias de nuevo!  
  
Y POR FAVOR LOS QUE HAYAN LEÍDO ESTA HISTORIA Y LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN UNA REVIEW QUE ES GRATIS!!! NO CUESTA NADITA!!! Y AYUDAN A LA POBRE AUTORA A RENOVARSE DE ENERGÍAS PARA SEGUIR!!! (Y NO ES MENTIRA, NO SABEN CUÁNTO AYUDA!) 


End file.
